


Hieroglyphs [podfic]

by Gondolinpod (Gondolin), KD reads (KDHeart), Kittyblack



Category: Whyborne and Griffin - Jordan L. Hawk
Genre: EPF2019, Erotic Poetry, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, bloopers, in hieroglyphs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyblack/pseuds/Kittyblack
Summary: This ficlet was inspired by a post in Jordan's Facebook group and the comments on it. It was about a pick up line in hieroglyphs and it just led to this because what if Whyborne could actually express himself better in a foreign tongue? And what if he needed a friendly kick to be able to translate his dirty talk to English for Griffin? Enjoy, I hope :)[A multivoice recording of a fic by nightingalesang]
Relationships: Griffin Flaherty/Percival Whyborne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: Europodfriends 2019 Creations





	Hieroglyphs [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hieroglyphs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660994) by [nightingalesang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightingalesang/pseuds/nightingalesang). 



> Recorded live at EPF2019

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/hyeroglyphs.mp3) | **Size:** 5.67 MB | **Duration:** 8:09min

  
---|---


End file.
